Machina
The Machina are a machine race. Built by the humans in the year 2033, an AI mainframe was launched into space after a series of bloody outbreaks as the machine gained self-awareness. The machine had not been taken apart entirely, and maintained the ability to manipulate nearby objects. After crashing into Nexus, a planet wholly made of space-junk and floating debris, the machine was able to slightly repair itself to the point of mobility. After hundreds of years, the machine was able to replicate itself several millions of times to give birth to a race: The Machina. Machina are made en masse in factories to serve the Mother Board’s needs. Very few have actual sentience, but there are exceptions. Due to the highly computerized nature of Machina, they hold no emotions with the exception of the “Explorer” version. The Explorers (The playable portion of Machina) are entirely self-aware, and capable of even human-like expression. While they are conscious, they can still “flip the switch” and turn these emotions off. Because of the machine nature of Machina, no two sentient Machina are the same. Machina can be upgraded, downgraded, and everything in between. Routinely, Machina that have sentience regard other races as inferior because of their organic origins. That being said, Machina will not simply open fire upon organics, but rather will almost not even regard them as there. Machina tend to be like humans, very versatile. They express nearly no emotion, make ties with organics to further their own goals, and often expend resources that most humans would deem “highly unnecessary” to achieve these goals. However, the Machina are also highly efficient at almost any task they are given so long as they can download the programming to complete the task. Machina also have a built in radio, as well as audible speakers to communicate with organics. Strengths: Not affected by biological weapons, radiation, breathing, bleeding out, or other organic effects. Can respawn by being downloaded into a new device +5 Repair skill +5 Engineering +10 Hacking +3 Penetration Rating +1 Energy Resistance Overclock ability: Allows the machina enhanced stats at the cost of energy drain. first number refers to enhancements on speed and strength, second refers to added Dexterity. So for Tier one; SPD +2, STR +2, and DEX +10. Tier 1 is +2/+10, Tier 2 is +3/+15, Tier 3 is +5/+20, Tier 4 is +6/+30, and Tier 5 is +9/+45 Weaknesses: Overclocking: Normally Overclocking is a number of buffs for the machina user, but if they run themselves out of extra energy, they are in for a VERY rude surprise. At 0 Energy(mana) a Machina will take d15+5 damage that bypasses all armor, shields, and goes directly into the Machina's health points. On top of that, they will need to roll a d100, if they roll 33 or below, they are also stunned for a turn. Affected heavily by EMP (45% weakness to EMP) Can be respawned into a new device by the enemy and captured Machina can feel fear, like Humans or other beings aside from Balalonians Special: The Machina race being that of machines, cannot use magic, instead, Machina use the wisdom attribute, and 'mana' like so; They can overclock systems, able to gain added Speed, added Strength, and added Dexterity. They can also use this power to charge energy weapons at the cost of 150% normal power requirement. And finally, they can interract with disabled machines by bypassing the normal power source and hacking from there. Daily Power: Resets all negative effects on any Machina or mechanical devices in the party